Mine
by Otaku461
Summary: A smutty Drarry fic I wrote in the middle of the night. Its just smut, no plot at all. Featuring a Confused Dumbledore, a perverted Harry and a submissive Draco


"So what your telling me that, I'm part Dominant Veela and my Mate is Malfoy."

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore explained, his blue eyes tried read the young man in his office for any sign of aggravation. The boy in question seemed focused on his lap. "I know you and Mr.Malfoy haven't always been on the best of terms but I hope you two will let fate do its thing."

Dumbledore tried to soothe the young man but Harry only returned in Silence.

"That's...Thats," Dumbledore could understand Harry will be lost for words " THAT'S AMAZING!!!"

To say Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement, his twinkling eyes widened as the Boy-who-lives shot up with the biggest smile on his face but not a warm one . No, more of a leer than anything.

He was pacing from one end to the other, muttering under his breath. All the older wizard heard was "pretty blonde" and "mine".

"If Draco is my mate that means he can't say no to me right?" Harry's smirk was seriously unnerving and Dumbledore could only nod dumbfounded "Even if he verbally says no, his body wouldn't allow it?" Another nod. That seemed enough for the Boy-who-lived.

Before Dumbledore could ask anything or get an explanation, Harry was already leaving the office.

"Thanks for the information, Dumbledore but I think I've got it." He said over his shoulder before skipping out the office singing something about "I get to shag a blonde~~"

Dumbledore only hoped that Draco was as enthusiastic about this information or he'd be dealing with a potential rape.

After searching all around the castle, Harry remembered the Marauders map and finally navigated HIS blonde in the library. And yes he can officially say the blonde is his without sounding psychotic.

Once he reached the Library, the object of his affections was by himself, in a deserted shelf area where no one was far away from anyone. It was life was trying to make it easy. Maybe a repayment for making his life shitty all this while.

A fair deal if you ask him.

He watched in glee as he observed Draco's figure through a shelf. That slender but lightly muscled body was a sin. Long legs, thin waist, pale white hair and pretty face. Perfection in every way.

Like a doll that Harry gets to ruin. His doll.

He stalked towards the blonde like a predator to its prey. Once he reached his destination he wrapped his arms around his slender waist and pulled him flush to him, burying his nose into those white locks.

This normal romantic gesture wasn't returned, like at all.

Almost immediately, Draco turned around and pushed Harry of with a surprisingly huge amount of force, Harry actually fell down. Draco looked flustered and had red blotches all over his pristine pale face. His beautiful grey eyes stormy as they narrowed on to Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL POTTER!??!" Harry was happy he'd cast a silencing charm around them for later "activities" cause Draco was acting like a drama queen at the moment. "I don't know what you're playing at Potter but If you thi-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Harry grabbed him by the nape of his neck and crashed his lips into Draco in a much deserved snog, using Draco's open mouths in advantage to slip his tongue in.

At first tense by surprise, Draco soon warmed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, letting his tongue play with Harry's in a battle of dominance, moaning quite wantonly.

Something Harry ate up as it went right to his cock

Slipping his hand higher from Draco's neck to head pushing to deepen the snog and another onto his ass, giving it a squeeze for luck and earning a delicious gasp.

After a couple minutes, Draco's once submission to the devouring of his mouth ended, he soon started to try push Harry away, trying to get oxygen again. He soon started thumping Harry on the chest and Harry decided to let him go.

As they separated a string of saliva followed them that Harry licked away liking the taste of him and Draco.

Draco looked absolutely wrecked as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes were all shiny and blown, hair tousled from Harry's hands roving through em, lips swollen and pink. Absolutely delicious.

He bent down to whisper into the pale boys ears.

"Listen what's gonna happen, Malfoy," he whimpered a bit at the sound of Harry's voice, "We're going to fuck and your going to like it, understood?"

When he got no reply, he gave a squeeze to Draco's manhood earning a gasp before the blonde nodded his head vigorously. Pleased with the answer, Harry returned to attacking Draco's oral areas. Both hands now savagely squeezing the blondes plump ass pleased with the feel.

Draco surprisingly just took it, letting Harry pull of his jumper and rip open his buttons on his shirt. His calloused hands rubbed the perfectly pale skin, tweaking his nipples, pulling and tugging on them. Enjoying the little gasp he extracted from the blonde as he rolled this pink nubs in between his finger, Draco clawed onto his jumper for stable ground.

Harry got more and more impatient as more and more of Draco's pristine pale skin show. Just the fact that this body was his was enough to make him come.

"Turn around." He ordered not even giving Draco the time to follow orders before spinning him around himself and slamming him into the library shelves. He kissed, bit and sucked parts of Draco's long neck leaving noticeable red marks on his white skin.

His hand slithered to Draco's front and fiddled with his zipper before pulling his pants down. They pooled at his ankles stopping him from running away if he tried, not like he'll try that he was to far gone to care.

Harry ground his fully hard prick into the mounds in between Draco's clothed ass only one layer separated him from reaching nirvana. He almost forgot Draco's pleasure, he took the hand at Draco's front and wrapped it around Draco's hard shaft.

Pumping it hard and erratic , letting the sweet moans escape the blondes lips, not like anyone could hear him. No matter how hard he screamed and Merlin was he a screamer.

Reaching for his wand he quickly vanished Draco's undergarments, moaning at the site of the bare creamy mounds, reddened from Harry's grinding and groping.

"Spread your ass," Draco to lustful to deny, reached behind to spread his ass wantonly.

Harry hissed as he caught sight of Draco's rosy pink arsehole, it looked so tight and clean. Perfect to bury his shaft in and that what he was about to do.

Taking his wand, he placed the stick of wood close to the rosy hole and prepared to muttere a spell as a 16 year old boy knew far to well. Too many sleepless nights spent wanking off to the boy that was spread out in front of him.

He shoved the wand deep into the hole, earning a sharp gasp from the smaller boy, hissing out the lubricant spell the cool slick liquid rushed into that tight hole and when Harry extracted his wand, some dripped out his ass crack.

Truly a lewd sight to behold.

He didn't hesitate to shove two fingers into the slick hole, all the way to his knuckle thrusting back and forth into the right channel.

Draco's bare legs shook as if about to collapse, Harry wrapped a hand around his waist to keep him at stance, not warning the boy he'd plunged another finger with first two. He wanted this to hurt, he wanted Draco to remember Harry burying his cock into his ass every time he sat down.

Scissoring the boy, he rubbed onto a spot that made Draco practically scream in ecstasy. He tried to hit that spot numerous more times.

Once he deemed Draco properly stretched he rushed to unbuckle his pants. He watched sweat trail down the boys lightly muscled back, his breathing looked erratic as his hands flat on the library shelves trying to keep him up.

By the time he'd finally removed the numerous fabrics obstructing him from reaching his dream and he'd cast one more lubrication charm to slick his dick up before plunging into the boy.

Draco had turned to see what was holding him and his eyes widened comically as he caught sight of the boy-who-lived's prick. Harry knew he was "blessed" but Draco's face paled in realization that that was going into him, Harry so him tense intensively.

Not wanting to scare the vulnerable boy, he began to place butterfly kisses on the boys back and reached over to wank off Draco in a way to distract him.

He secretly aimed himself and in one go shoved himself into his submissive.

The way Draco's back arched was beautiful, he let out the most sluttiest moan Harry had ever heard in his life. Harry wasn't doing much better, he'd resulted in a bitting Draco's pale shoulder in a way from stopping himself from coming.

Draco.was.so.bloody.tight.

His walls practically clamped down on Harry, giving him no way of escape. Once he began thrusting in the narrow tunnel drew him back in.

Something didn't feel right. Not Draco, Draco felt absolutely perfect. Something else.

Harry clocked it soon.

With inhuman amount of speed, he pulled out of Draco, turned him around and hoisted the surprisingly light boy by his knees and placed them on his shoulders. His head was in between Draco as he thrust back in, him and the library shelf the only thing keeping them stable.

He now had a perfect view of his mate.

Draco's steely eyes were blown with pleasure, lips were pouty and red from the earlier snog, skin red from the heat of the sex, his hair was no longer styled and fell in fluffs around his face. He looked absolutely debauched. Absolutely ruined. Absolutely...stunning.

Harry took to attacking his neck as Draco cradled his fingers through his black curls. Tugging on it when Harry attached his mouth to pink, hard nipple.

He thrusted his tongue to the pink bud the same way he thrusted his dick into Draco.

"I'm gonna...gonna...I'm gonna cum!!" Draco's breathless voice puffed out in between moans, Harry could feels his channels tighten around Harry instinctively. He released a predatory growl.

"Say my name." Harry ordered simply and Draco had the audacity to shake his head, sinking his teeth into the pale boy as punishment, ordered again, "SAY IT!"

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!!" He started first nothing more than a whisper but it soon morphed to screams of ecstasy as Harry practically pummeled his prostrate. As their sexual endeavors continued all Harry thought as he thrust into Draco's warm, tight hole was.

'Mine.'

'Mine'

'Mine'

So close to completion but what drove them both over the edge was what Draco breathed out, barely more than a whisper.

"Yours."


End file.
